


Who is in Control?

by ragnarok89



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, Conflict of Interests, Control, Drabble, During Canon, Emotional Manipulation, Gaslighting, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Introspection, Love/Hate, No Dialogue, One Shot, Other, Psychological Warfare, Season/Series 02, Short One Shot, Spoilers for Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, War Era, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. No more than just intelligence, he would proceed to have the novice scientist to further the peace of the empire.
Kudos: 2





	Who is in Control?

In all of its glory, the Holy Empire of Britannia has had its grandeur and its follies, especially when it came to the group The Black Knights purging them of their rights to name a nation by a number, but when power comes to mind, no one is safe. Not even the royal members of the empire or the common folk can resist the temptation of ruling a nation or the entire world. Anyone who had the strength and will power to rule can do so with an iron fist, taking down anyone who would dare stand in their way. All of the knowledge of the world's catacombs would be in their hands and all the destruction they could create would be theirs.

Schneizel el Britannia always garnered what he wanted; knowledge, power and even the throne if he wanted to. He even saw his young brother Lelouch as a threat to him as he was heir to the throne, and he couldn't let the supposed prince-turned-vigilante warp and distort what was pure of his father's kingdom, not even if he was forced to give up his own comrades so that Lelouch/Zero would back down and vanish forever. He had someone who despised Lelouch and saw him no more than a threat to their society's status quo, and someone who had the amount of intellect and cunning as he did. No more than just intelligence, he would proceed to have this someone in his grasp and put them to good use.

Nina Einstein was never good around people, especially in the Student Council. She was timid, shy, and a so-called bookworm. She was afraid of everything that would threaten the routine and peace of Britannia, the pure kingdom and metropolis for all who were Britannian. She saw the Black Knights as such threats, demons of hell, and they took Princess Euphemia away from her sight. She thought she was lost without her, as that without the princess, her existence was useless. But then she saw with working Schneizel to avenge the princess and Britannia, she would have a reason to exist again. She never knew that her hard work to protect the empire would be used also for such atrocities as genocide, but she would push that aside and continue her work for Euphemia. It was the only way to reach for her.

Schneizel saw Nina's weakness for his late sister and with her outstanding intelligence, he knew that she would stand by him and preserve what was and would always be the Holy Empire of Britannia. She controlled the recesses of science and technology, but he controlled the empire and its loyal subjects. Yes, who would be in control with the Second Prince Schneizel el Britannia having a brilliant scientist by the name of Nina Einstein by his side, you ask? That answer for that question, we may never know.


End file.
